Why Do I Love You?
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A Naruto AU fic. Sasu/Naru


"Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet"

…

"I'll be back in a few weeks, Naruto." Sasuke said, walking out of the dorm room he shared with Naruto and Neji.

Naruto sat on the bed that he and Sasuke shared and looked at the ground. "Why do you have to go?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm just going to visit my older brother for a little while and then I'll be back. You won't be totally alone anyway."

Neji gave Naruto a look that said, _"Don't you even think about it!"_

Sasuke shut the door behind him and walked out of the dormitory. Naruto lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Neji walked over to Naruto and sat down beside him on the bed. "You heard him, he'll be back."

Naruto rolled over onto his side. "I know…but the fact that he's going to be gone…"

"You'll miss him…but that's normal." Neji said. "You do love him after all."

Naruto sat up and nodded. "That's true…but normally I'll start missing somebody the minute they leave…I don't miss him yet."

Neji thought about it for a minute then said, "Maybe it's because you know that he's still on campus."

"Maybe…"

Neji got off the bed and threw Naruto some clothes from the closet the three of them shared. "Get in the shower, you stink!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji and walked into the bathroom. He didn't take a long shower, but long enough to where he didn't "stink" anymore. Naruto walked out wearing an orange jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He walked over to the side table next to his bed and put on the dog tags that were sitting there. There were only two on the chain, one had Sasuke's name engraved and the other had Naruto's name engraved. Naruto then put on the digital watch Sasuke had got him for his birthday last year and walked out the door.

Neji, who had been reading a book, looked up. "Where're you going?"

Naruto popped his head back in the door for a moment just to say, "The headmaster wanted to see me for my 'obscene behavior' in class yesterday."

Neji nodded as Naruto shut the door. _That sounds about right…_

…

Naruto walked into the intricately decorated office and sat down across from an elderly looking man. His face looked kind enough but his eyes always held the sense of seriousness. Especially since the attack on the school a year ago by escaped convict Orochimaru and some of his gang, he's been more serious than ever.

"Headmaster Sarutobi." Naruto said when he noticed that Sarutobi hadn't said anything yet.

"Naruto, I'm getting tired of you." Sarutobi sighed. "You're always in my office for one thing or another."

Naruto chuckled nervously. The last few times this happened, Sarutobi had threatened to expel Naruto but didn't because Naruto had no family to go to.

Sarutobi sighed again as he looked over the note the teacher had written for the reason Naruto needed to go to his office. " 'Obscene behavior with student Sasuke Uchiha during weapons training'…where is Sasuke anyway?"

"He went to go visit his older brother." Naruto said, a nervous smile implanted on his face.

Sarutobi nodded. "Who started it?"

"Huh?"

"Who 'ogled' the other first?" Sarutobi asked seriously. "It's always one of you two that 'ogles' the other first and thus this happens." ("Ogle", and every variation of word, is being used here because that's normally Naruto and Sasuke's excuse.)

"Oh, Sasuke did." Naruto said, still smiling. "Then I…well you know the rest."

Sarutobi sighed again. "If you can describe to me what the teacher meant by, 'obscene behavior' I would have better knowledge of what happened."

Naruto turned a slight red color; Sarutobi had never asked what happened before. "Um…well after Sasuke ogled me for a minute or two…we…um…started making out. We thought there were no teachers watching!"

Sarutobi sighed yet again and said, "If you had family I would've expelled you long ago for past obscenities but since you don't…you're under house arrest until further notice."

"Really?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Now leave before I change my mind."

Naruto quickly got up and ran out the door. He couldn't believe he got off so easily again. Sarutobi had always taken pity on Naruto because he had no family but every time Naruto got in trouble he always got off easy. That's what worried Naruto, because when, if, Sasuke proposed that would mean that Sarutobi could expel Naruto the moment they say "I do" at the wedding. The only reason would be because Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, would then be Naruto's brother-in-law and therefore Naruto would have family.

Naruto walked back into the dorm room to find that Neji was just getting out of the shower and was walking around the room with nothing but a towel on. Naruto blushed a little even though he could only see Neji's back; he had never seen Neji naked but hoped that, one-day, he would. This had been the closest Naruto had seen Neji naked and it made him blush.

Neji turned around, an outfit in his hands, and he blushed when he saw Naruto standing there. "Um…b-back so soon?"

Naruto turned around and laid down on his bed, on his side, trying to hide the hard-on he was getting. "Y-Yeah, he let me off with house arrest this time."

"I-I see…" Neji walked into the bathroom quickly and got dressed.

By the time Neji came back out, Naruto was sitting up in the bed…sure that he was "safe". But Neji was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a long v-neck, showing off his chest, and black sweatpants.

Naruto blushed again, he knew how easy Neji was because he talked about him and his girlfriend, TenTen, all the time. But Naruto didn't want to betray Sasuke's trust or have Neji betray TenTen's trust. Neji stood there, as Naruto looked at him up and down sexily he wasn't sure what to think about his roommate looking at him like that.

Naruto, not able to control himself, launched himself at Neji and kissed him on the lips, his tongue trying to gain access.

Neji pushed Naruto away. "Naruto, Sasuke trusts me to look after you, and TenTen…"

Naruto hugged Neji and took off his own jacket, throwing it onto the floor. "I'm sorry."

Neji hugged Naruto back. "It's okay…" Neji looked at the door and saw that it was locked. "The door's locked."

Naruto and Neji locked lips, both allowing the other to let their tongue inside of their mouth. Before too long the two boys were making out, and somehow Neji didn't have a shirt on. Naruto and Neji only stopped making out long enough for Naruto to take off his shirt. Once Naruto's shirt was off, Neji picked up Naruto and threw him onto his bed.

Neji hesitated to go any further, not really sure what to do.

Naruto broke away from Neji and said, "I don't mind…I need this to know what I want."

Neji nodded and un-buttoned Naruto's jeans.


End file.
